prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Earhardt
Taylor was the Yellow Ranger of the Wild Force Rangers. Summary 'Early Life' Taylor first the Animarium as a young girl when she was flying in a comercial flight with her mother however her mother does not see it and tells Taylor that she was just seeing things. Many years later, when Taylor was in the Air Force, she is flying in her jet when she suddenly sees the Wild Eagle Zord fly past. She follows the creature to investigate however once she gets over the Animarium her jet begins to fail and she is forced to parachute onto the Animairum. She meets Princess Shayla who informs her that she is to be a protector of the Earth and she then gets her animal cystal. ("Bear Necessities") 'Wild Force' As the rangers struggle to defeat the Orgs they believe they require a fifth ranger however Taylor disagrees. Despite Taylor's views Cole becomes the new ranger. ("Lionheart") When another org attacks Turtle Cove Cole decides to try and reason with it however Taylor tells him that fighting the Orgs is the only option. Taylor leaves Cole and turns out to be right and they fight to defeat the Org. Toxica and Jindrax then appear and bring the Org back to life. The rangers learn how to combine their Zords to form the Megaozrd in order to defeat it. ("Darkness Awakening") Taylor tries to teach Cole the Ranger's rulebooks however Cole tells Taylor that there is too many rules. Taylor is offended and runs off, where she gets in truble with Camera Org who steals her body, Cole goes to help her and teaches her that the only rule they need is teamwork. ("Click, Click Zoom") When Max gets in trouble with Bell Org the rangers go to help him. ("Never Give Up") When Alyssa finds a mysterious cavern she and the other rangers take Princess Shayla down to investigate it. However Princess Shayla is kidnapped by Tire Org and as the rangers struggle to catch him they are given help in the form of new Motorbikes. They use the motorbikes to save Princess Shyala. The mysterious cavern turns out to be a new Wild Zord for Alyssa, the Elephant Zord. ("Ancient Awakening") When the rangers struggle againt Ship Org they recieve more help as Max gains a new Wild Zord, the Giraffe Zord. ("Wishes on the Water") As Taylor is out jogging she stops to watch the Air Force Station and smiles at the jets. She is met buy a Guard who thinks he recognises her, however Taylor tells him that he is mistaken. The guard then says that that's too bad as who he thought she was use to be the best pilot the station had. When Cell Phone Org places a field over Turtle Cove which prevents the rangers from morphing they struggle to fight him. However Taylor finds two strange Twins who turn out to be Wild Bear Zords who help to defeat Cepp Phone Org. ("Bear Necessities") Category:Yellow ranger Category:Female Category:Wild force